List of Lalaloopsy: Nuu Maho, Nuu Kawaii Episodes
Episodes of the anime Lalaloopsy: Nuu Maho, Nuu Kawaii. Season 1 Meet the Lalaloopsy Girls!: Title says it all Sweet n Sour Diner: Crumbs, Pepper, Pickles and Berry start a diner. All Your Fault: Jewel blames Spot for something she did not do. When she apologizes for not realizing that she had hurt Spot's feelings, she starts getting blamed herself. At the end Jewel learns not to blame people. Toss Your Cookies: Crumbs's cookies are accidentally contaminated, and make everybody sick. The Great Poodle Caper: Suzette la Sweet's pet poodle has gone missing! Hero Squad: Dyna Might, Rosy Bumps n' Bruises, and Ember Flicker Flame start a hero squad The Popular Group: Jewel invites Tippy, Pix E, Confetti, Suzette, Cinder, Lady, Ivory and Goldie into her popular group, but chaos ensues when the members start fighting. Fortunately, Bridgette is able to help the group to stop fighting. They are able to make up and they call their group "The Best Friends Group". Scraps the Monster: Bea finds out about the monster Scraps, and she and her friends come and visit to prove that she's not evil. later, Cloud E helps Scraps overcome her shyness and Jewel lets Scraps,Cloud E and Mango into the Best Friends Group. A Mime Tale: Charlotte gets bullied by Goldie and excluded out of the fun because she doesn't talk, but Misty and Peanut understand and help Jewel get Goldie to stop. Season 2 Pillow Runs Away: When Pillow runs away from home because people hate her, Bridgette the human girl that owns the dolls finds her missing! Can the girls rescue Pillow? Find out in the movie! Romance Drama: Toffee and Velvet start shipping…cruelly. The Great Green Glass Ball: YoNang finds a large glass ball out in Bridgette's backyard and finds out that can tell futures of dolls...But YoNang's own future is horrifying. Gold Touch: Goldie accidentally turns herself to gold and needs to find a way to turn back. Seashells: Bridgette goes to the beach and the dolls collect shells. YoNang gets lucky and gets a whole oyster with a pearl still in it. Later, the dolls help Bridgette get revenge on Hilary. Ice is Nice: when Ivory finally wants to tell Ice E. about her feelings, she accidentally hits him in the head with her ice powers. Meanwhile Bridgette's friends Have a sleepover, then they realize that they keep on hearing strange noises. Attack of the Aliens: Bea and Dot try to prove that Haley's ancestors exist. A Very Boring Day: The girls have nothing to do, meanwhile Jewel's evil doppleganger cousin starts plotting something evil Welcome Home: Smile E Wishes, Cherry Crisp Crust, Mari Golden Petals, Yuki Kimono, and the new littles arrive but Yuki is a little bit shy. Peace on Earth, Goodwill to Buttons: The Lalaloopsies celebrate their anniversary The Closet: Cruel Sparkles locks Jewel in the closet. The Perfect Christmas: The members of the Best Friends Group try to have the best xmas ever. Season 3 Doll Soul: YoNang tells a scary story for Halloween and the ghost in her story is seen as weird things happen in the house. Is her story cursed? Cowgirls vs. Pirates: Prairie battles Patch Treasurechest and Peggy Seven Seas. 5 Gardeners and a Seed: Blossom Flowerpot and her pals, Mari Golden Petals, Bluebell Dewdrop, Rosebud Longstem and Happy Daisy Crown don't know what to do with a giant seed Baby-Fier: Jewel, Crumbs, Mittens, Pillow, Spot and Bea turn into babies and wreak havoc among Lalaloopsy Land The Fashion Show: The Best Friends Group have a fashion show, but Scraps is afraid to say she hates frilly dresses! Lalaloopsy Schoolhouse: Twirly Figure Eight becomes upset when everyone bullies her, can Mimi La Sweet, Spoons Waffle Cone and Tiny Might find a way to make her better? Lala-Oopsies: The girls travel to a hidden world. Season 4 Talents: Everyone in Lalaloopsy Land has their talent so the LaTale dolls try to find their own. Refurbished: Out of all the dolls, Bridgette's played with YoNang the most so she needs to be refurbished, but YoNang's afraid of being refurbished. Sleepless in Lalaloopsy Land: YoNang can't sleep that night when she hears a scary story. A New Land: After Priring and his cousins, Priting, Privaring and Prispring move in, Bridgette decides that her LaTale doll collection is complete, so she creates LaTale World and everyone in Lalaloopsy Land becomes jealous. Priring The Devil: Priring may look cute and innocent but he's a real devil, due to his evil shadow that possesses him at times. Dirty Priring: Priring's evil shadow possesses him again and ends up throwing everyone in dirt when they go outside to play. Nurse White really wants to punch him into the sky but YoNang tries to tell her not to. My Brother's a Robot!: Bridgette gets a "Build-A-Solar-Powered-Robot kit" and Priring tries to hide the finished Mechapring from the other dolls to keep them from freaking out. Dirt Mouth: Nurse White learns a bad word and the Priring cousins (Being very young) don't know it's bad and gleefully starts repeating it all over the place, and YoNang ends up shoving dirt in Nurse White's mouth after the first week. Rise and Shine: Sunny is working on her farm, but needs help. Learning Lessons: Bea becomes the Littles' teacher. Time to Set Sail Always a Story to Tell: Bea tells a story to Specs. A Flock to Watch: Bah Peep tries to make sure that her sheep don't run away, even for once. Silent With Anticipation: Charlotte hears about an upcoming event, but she is too excited to tell her friends. Mime and Dine: Charlotte volunteers to help Pickles. A Nice Garden: Blossom and the Gardening Crew decide to improive their garden. Building a Wall Flying High Tink Therefore I Am: Ace tries to prove that he is the best mechanic in Lalaloopsy Land. Dreams Never Die: The pets decide to make their dreams realities, but it's going to be harder than they thought. Dance With Grace: Mango teaches Tippy how to dance a hula, and they decide to perform for their friends. Season 5 Pirate and Princess Party: Jewel and the princesses have a party, but Patch and Peggy crash it. Meanwhile, Crumbs, Peanut, Spot, Bea, Mittens, Dot, and Pillow try to do something. Graceful Dancers: Bridgette gets new dolls based on her favorite television series, and the Lalaloopsy and LaTale dolls think they are showoffs OC Invasion: Bridgette creates fanmade Lalaloopsies, and they start attacking Lalaloopsy Land. Big Family Picnic: The Lalaloopsy and LaTale dolls get together for a picnic. But Boss, Mechapring, and the OCs form a evil plot to take over Lalaloopsy Land. Enough Already!: Bridgette is tired of Hilary being a bully, so she invites the clique, Victoria, Nate, John, Andrew, and Rick over to her house to impress them Rosebutt: Rosebud is kicked out of Blossom's group, the Gardening Crew. New Friends: Star Magic Spells, Candle Slice O' Cake, and Frost I.C Cone come to Lalaloopsy Land. Lights, Camera, Action: The dolls film a show. Copycats: Bridgette's friends find out about her dolls, and they start buying replicas of them, and nobody was more upset then YoNang Meet Moran: Moran moves in and YoNang goes furious when she finds out. Off to school!: YoNang and Moran end up going to school by accident when they both get shoved into Bridgette's backpack when Priring (Possessed by his evil shadow) shoves them in. Season 6 Workshop Dolls: Nerd, Bunny, Princess, Fairy, Cowgirl, Pirate, Mermaid, Ice Cream, Genie, Sailor, Ballerina, and Clown come to Lalaloopsy Land. Take Your Pick Try Talking A Pretty Portrait We Only Tumble Doodles in the Snow Mermaids of Artistry Would You Like Fries? Topsy-Turvy Portfolio Mystic Marionettes Talking Back Spoiler Alert: YoNang gives us a preview of the first episode in Season 7. Season 7 A New Girl: A friendly girl with blonde hair moves in and become everyone's friend, but it is hinted that she may have a dark side. Talkin' Trash: Bridgette starts a recycling program while Hilary gets her revenge from getting plastic surgery by making it rain trash on Bridgette's backyard, so the dolls, especially Nurse White and Dr Red, have to figure out what to do with all the trash. A Child?: YoNang finds a baby doll at the doorstep and Nurse White adopts it, but Dr Red isn't too sure about having a baby. The Plan: YoNang wants to create a video and send it on the Internet, so she decides to film a movie about holding a slumber party. YoNang's Awkward Slumber Party: YoNang holds a slumber party and accidentally mails a friend's letter to Moran, who comes to the party. Meanwhile, Bridgette takes magic classes and "accidentally" turns Hilary to the size of YoNang. (MOVIE) Hold Your Horses: Checkers, Jamberry, Snap Pea, and Tangerine come to Lalaloopsy Land. Meanwhile Bridgette takes pony riding lessons. All Grown Up: Star predicts the Lalaloopsies' future as teens. The Mean Substitute: Hilary "donates" her doll to Bridgette, who is found out to be the substitute for the toy school. Season 8 The Two Girls: Everyone gets addicted to a computer game called 'Warriors Surrender' and Hilary posts a embarrassing thing about Bridgette on the new website at school called Student Hangout. Meanwhile, all the LaTale dolls plan to play LaTale and they meet Jenny Williams and Rachel Lambton (JessicaFin23 and HardWorkingGirlonTheGo), two beautiful young women who improved LNMNK and made it better. Dyna Might Not: Dyna fibs that she isn't afraid of anything in order to impress her friends. Make Up or Break Up: Bridgette wrongly thinks that Hilary's friends hate her because she overheard them arguing in the playground. So, she puts her good communication skills to the test to help them stop arguing. Hilary's friends decide that they shouldn't be mean to Bridgette and they make friends with her. Dyna Might Saves Lalaloopsy Land!: When Boss takes over Lalaloopsy Land, it is up to Dyna to save Bridgette's entire house from being taken over. She then learns it is ok to ask for help, even if you are almost grown up. Yin and Yang (international episode # 1): Chi-Len invites everyone --even Bridgette and co-- to China to meet her ancestors. Hola! (international episode # 2): Margarita and co. go to Mexico Welcome to Korea! (International Episode #3): Bridgette and all the dolls go to Korea, where LaTale was first created and then released in North America, where they find out the class "Card Master" has been released to kLT (Korean LaTale) The Friendship Parade: Lalaloopsy Land has a huge friendship parade with snacks, games, music, dancing, and everything! But what happens when the gang forgets the most important thing? Just Joking: Peanut plays jokes on everyone--but she doesn't realize the chaos she is causing. The Wedding: Lady Stillwaiting and Sir Battlescarred get married, and Bridgette and Nate have a pretend one. Robot Girl: Bridgette begins doodling humanoids and YoNang inspects them while Bridgette's gone....But seriously doesn't understand why she's only doodling girls. The Secret: YoNang and Dr Red have a secret wedding, intending for Nurse White NOT to find out, but their plan to keep it a secret backfires. Ninja Squirrels: YoNang finds a game called Ninja Squirrel and begins playing it when Bridgette's at school. Life's A Circus A Shining Star Magic Roundabout Places to Farm Out Tractor Tracks Many Branches of Life Enriched Contents Stretch Forth: Whirly Stretchy Locks helps the Candy Lalas and the Sweet Shoppe Lalaloopsies create new sweet treats. To New Heights Cool Yourself Season 9 Gems 'N' Charms: Clarity Glitter Gazer, Charms Seven Carat, Dazzle n' Gleam, and Bijou Treasure Trove move into Lalaloopsy Land. Fakers: Boss bribes the Sweet 'N' Sour Diner into selling their foods at the mattress store. The History of Boss: Pillow and pals discover Boss' past....and his real name. Boss in Love: Boss falls in love with Bridgette's new Barbie doll. Fortune-at: Clarity and Sahara start a fortune telling service. Make Mine Ice Cream: All of Scoops' ice cream melts on the hottest day of summer. I'm the Leader: Furry Grrs-a-Lot, Sweetie Candy Ribbon, and Queenie Red Heart move in to Lalaloopsy Land, but Queenie acts bossy towards Alice and Wacky. Speaking Out Sweet Talking: Toffee and Velvet decide to send cards and candy to their friends. A Good Fire Season 10 Fine Dying: Rosy makes all the sweet lalas go on a diet. Flying Frenzy: Pix E Flutters, Cloud E Sky, and Smile E Wishes put on a flight show. But Pete R Canfly, Dream E Wishes, Breeze E Sky, and Twinkle N Flutters get in the way Sweet Scented: Bridgette gets some new scented dolls Winter Day: The dolls sneak out and play in the snow. The DollLympics: The toys organize a sporting event. Only on TV: YoNang, Nurse White, and Dr. Red get upset when the Lalaloopsies get their own tv show and they're not in it. Video Game Night: The toys steal some video games from Timmy and have a video game party and trash Bridgette's room. Over the Top: Bridgette and co. crash Hilary's slumber party. Know-It-All: A pair of new kids named Denny Wu and Chi Lung show up in Bridgette's class, and everybody, including Bridgette, likes them because they're super smart, good-looking, well-behaved, and athletic. But little does Bridgette know that these two kids are actually Lalaloopsies who have the ability to turn into life-sized humans! Look Out, Lasers!: Bridgette gets a plastic water gun and YoNang thinks it's a laser gun. Patience, My Prize Steps to Royalty Charming the Way Great Fortitude Defender till the End Season 11 Sour Coward: Kitty B Brave tries to teach Tuffet Miss Muffet to be brave, but ends up getting scared herself. Bea-utiful: When Bea decides she doesn't like being a nerd, Jewel gives her a makeover. Nate's Date: As Queen of the Spring, Bridgette is looking for a date, and Nate is doing everything he can to be her date, but he doesn't know someone else wants to be Bridgette's date. The Cartoon Kids: Bridgette, Nate, Victoria, and Rick get sucked into television and try to make peace between rivalling channels. Meanwhile, the toys decide to have a party, but Jewel and Mari have a disagreement on who gets to plan it. Her World: YoNang soon finds out she's the White Immortal and can tap herself and others into her own world. The Legend of Ivory Ice Crystals: When Swirly Figure Eight leaves Ivory out on the cold in a terrible blizzard, 23 of the Lalaloopsies (plus YoNang, Nurse White, and Dr. Red) head out to save her. SUDS: Bridgette thinks of a name for her group, SUDS. (Super-uber-duper Society) but Hilary calls it Stupid Ugly Dumb Society. Pepper gets served: Pepper decides she doesn't want to work in Sweet 'N' Sour Diner when she is treated like a novice chef Fresh Out of The Oven Greetings from Me Lovebirds It Comes With Paint Cheers of Creation: Peppy creates an awesome cheerleader dance. Dyna-mic Blitz Joyful Harvest: Sunny and Berry plan to have the best harvest season ever. Another Trick Up My Sleeve: Misty learns new magic tricks. Easy as Pumpkin Pie Yee-Haw! Luck of The Hatter Train Ride: Bridgette's gang, Hilary's gang, and all the toys go for a train ride in a dangerous land. Along the way, Hilary changes and becomes nicer to Bridgette and they become friends. *NEAR SERIES FINALE* The End: YoNang is needed in her world so she leaves Bridgette's world, as the White Immortal. So, the Lalaloopsies host a goodbye party. *SERIES FINALE* Animated Shorts Who Wants Ice Cream?: Spoons tries to help Scoops at the ice cream parlor, but ends up making a big mess and serving the wrong orders to the customers. Brickster the Trickster: Ace competes against rival mechanic Brickster. Tippy Trips Up: Tippy and her friends accidentally trash Jewel's house while dancing, which causes them to become very upset. Now, it's up to Bridgette to help them feel better and fix things up. Mean Mittens: Frost becomes upset when Mittens and her friends make fun of her. Can Bridgette help her make things better? Crumbs Sugarless Cookie: When Crumbs isn't allowed into the Best Friends Group's ballet practice, she becomes so angry that she throws a raging fit, so it's up to Bridgette and the others to calm her down before she destroys all of Lalaloopsy Land! Category:List Category:Episodes Category:Lalaloopsy: Nuu Maho, Nuu Kawaii